Slugterra: The World Beneath Slugterra
by Tahitiseabreeze
Summary: DON'T READ IF HADN'T SEEN SLUGTERRA: INTO THE SHADOWS! What happened if instead of Tad falling in the hole, what if it was Eli Shane? With him gone how will his friends and Slugterra cooperate? What will happen to Eli when he is in the World Beneath Slugterra? I don't own anything expect the idea.
1. Everything Changes

**Hey everyone, I am back with a new story! I know my brain is exploding with new ideas! Read with CAUTION!**

 **THIS STORY WILL HAVE SOME SPOILERS FOR SLUGTERRA: INTO THE SHADOWS!**

 **SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Hope you enjoy my new story! Disclaimer: I do not own Slugterra or any of the characters I just own the idea.**

* * *

 **Eli's P.O.V**

Tad raised his blaster (which was my old one) at me and said "I'm glad we met Shane." So far when we came back from the Eastern Caverns, everything turned upside down. First we met Tad a gifted slinger, then the Shadowclan threatened to destroy anyone who harms slugs, and finally we learned Tad is Dr. Blakk's son the whole time.

"Well Tad, you leave me no choice," I replied with a little bitterness, "You are officially out of the Shane Gang!" I raised my blaster and pointed at him.

"Yes, finally!" Pronto exclaimed contentedly.

"Fire!" Tad ordered to his new henchmen, the Tough Guys originally known as the Scrap Force. The members shot ghouls at us while Trixie, Kord, and Pronto ducked for cover but stayed my ground.

"Take cover," Trixie yelled as she dove behind one of the containers containing Dark Water.

"Eli, get down!" Kord shouted at me while the rest of the Tough Guys fired their ghouls at me.

"No." I simply said as I raised my left hand with Burpy in my wrist blaster. Burpy megamorphed and then I gathered my two arms in a oval and twisted it to my right side while Burpy turned to the right and body slammed the Amperling down into the ground was. Next I thrust my right hand forward while Burpy punched the Thrasher away. Finally I raise my right hand and left hand above my head and pushed them down while Burpy did a back flip and pushed the Hop Jack forcefully downwards.

"Huh, was he always been able to do that?" Straggus asked with astonished confusion as looked up to Boss Ember.

"Hmm," Ember moaned as he shrug to indicate he doesn't know. I closed my eyes and put my palms together in front of me and Burpy landed on my shoulder.

* * *

 _Time Skip_

Tad tackled me to the ground but kicked him off with my feet, sending him going backwards and landed pretty hard.

"It's over Tad," I said to him.

"Hold it right there," Tad ordered as a raised his left hand showing a struggling Burpy, "Or else I will squish your favorite slug!"

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied cockily, "BAKE HIM BURPY!" Burpy let out a cry as he burned up making Tad recoil as his hand was burning.

"Looks like you plans are falling and so is everything else, junior!" I exclaimed as looked everywhere noticing the whole structure was falling apart.

"No wonder my father hated you," Tad bitterly replied to me. Then a Dark Water container popped out of its place and the floors started to rise and crack up. When I looked up saw Tad running to the opposite direction while I sprinted the other. But our timing was off when a giant crack in the floor swallowed me and Tad up.

I was trying to catch something that might have broken my fall but was unlucky. I landed on a walkway on my back, groaning in pain as my back pounded. I looked around and saw that we were in the same place where I first defeated Dr. Blakk and where the Dark Bane showed up, and knocked back down. I winced as I grabbed a rail to help me to get up but the pain in my back made me gasp in pain.

I gritted my teeth together and rose me up to my legs. Then I leaned a little over the ledge and looked at the giant hole that was made when Dr. Blakk created a bridge between Slugterra and Deep Caverns.

But what caught my attention was that the sides of the crater was starting to glow red like it was almost reactivating. I figured since Tad activated the Dark Water, it has some relation to the hole because both uses Dark Water.

I heard a slug being blasted and I saw a Rammstone coming towards me but I ducked in the nick of time. I turned to where the slug came from and saw Tad above me, looking angry.

"Remember where we are Shane," shouted Tad, angrily. I just paused to take more glances on how the old center was.

"This is the same very place that you took my father away from me and defeated him," Tad was know shaking in pure anger, slightly denting the railing in his iron grip. He swung his legs over the rail and landed right in front of me putting me to turn my back from the hole.

"Now this will be the very same place where I will defeat and send YOU away!"

"Tad calm down, you are overreacting," I tried to calmly soothe Tad of his tantrum.

"Be quiet Shane, you don't know how it feels to have your very own father taken away from you and you may never know where he is or when he is coming back," Tad now on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"Yes I do know how you feel Tad," I sighed. Then Tad looked up at me, eyes wide in disbelief. "My father too was taken away from me, just like you. I have now idea where he is or when I will find him but I have one idea."

I looked at Tad with tears too brimming on my eyes, then I raised my hand in position for him to take it. "Tad, I know for sure that if we work together we can get both of our fathers back. So what do you say?" I asked. Tad turned his head towards Piper who just came looking exhausted on his shoulder, and Burpy was in the same state.

"What do you say Piper?" Tad asked. Piper took a little time to think then Burpy started chirping to her maybe explaining the plan. She looked at Tad and nodded slowly. Tad looked at me tears now streaming down his face with sincere happiness as he raised his hand unsurely.

"Are you sure that we can find them?" Tad ask with more tears. I nodded my head full on tears as he took my hand, then the next thing I knew I was pulled into a hug with both of us cry joyfully.

We finally separated, wiping our tears and any tear stains. "Shane I mean Eli, I am sorry I just overreacted. Let's start over." Tad said.

"Yeah let's do that," I replied smiling with such joy that I showed someone the light. But then the bridge we were on started to crack and shake underneath our feet.

"Run!" I shouted. Tad sprinted away successfully but I tripped on my own foot. The ridge broke completely and started to tilt downwards where the hole was. Then of course gravity started to take its course, dragging me down towards the entrance of the hole. I kept moving my hands in luck that I will be able to grab something that can stop me from falling.

But I failed as I completely peeled off the walkway, heading to wherever who knows where. Then I felt a grab on my right wrist and tug that stop me from falling and as I looked up I saw the Shadowclan leader. He was holding me with his own hand and with his other hand and tail he was grabbing where Dr. Blakk used the ghouls to power up the portal.

"Hang on Eli!" I turned my head to see Tad running at the edge in attempt that when the Shadowclaner will toss me to him for him to catch me. I couldn't help but smile and my newly founded friend then he saw my smile and smiled back warmly. Then I noticed that I was slipping from the Shadowclaner's grip.

Then I lost his grip and lets me go, but as he saw he let me go he let out some sort of whisper call which I am guessing was my name. I looked down to see the entrance starting to glow red showing the portal was REACTIVATED! Again I felt a hand wrapped around my wrist but this time it was Tad, struggling to pull me up.

"I-got-you," Tad said as going to labored breathes. Then the swirling red started to focus its power on me like it was pulling me down.

"It's no use, Tad," I shouted over the noise with tears swelling.

"NO!" Tad shouted which surprised me with that sudden force. "I'm not going to lose you. Remember we have to stick together Surface brother!" Tears started to stream on his face as well as mine. At that exact moment, all the events that occurred to me flashed before my eyes; the time I went down the Drop, met my friends and my slugs, the final battle with Dr. Blakk, the Goon Doc, the Elementals, the Eastern Caverns, and finally meeting Tad and coming back home.

I shook my head, "Goodbye Tad, take care of Slugterra for me."

"Don't you say that Eli," Tad shouted with his eyes shut and shaking his head like it was going to fall off.

"Yes I must, listen," I ordered. Tad looked at me listening, "Take care of Slugterra and if you need help tell Trixie or Kord that you need to see Junjie. Here." I handed him my Shadowtalker and his eyes were confused. "Use it for the Shadowclan and show it to Junjie, right now I played a message for him. Tell him to activate use the word Slug Fu Brothers!" Tad nodded confidently as the portal increased power.

"Goodbye Tad."

"Goodbye Eli."

Then with a breathe, I let go of Tad seeing my final moments of Slugterra and saying goodbye to my family and home silently.

 _"Goodbye Kord, Trixie, Tad, Pronto, Red Hook, and Junjie."_ I turned my body with me facing the portal and going in headfirst. _"I'm coming Dad!"_

Black darkness, and a cold feeling.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review if you like it!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	2. The Portal

**Also Shoutouts to Brook Vengeance, LegionnaireBlaze, Wild Imagination 7, and Elina Smith for following and favoriting!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _I shook my head, "Goodbye Tad, take care of Slugterra for me."_

 _"Don't you say that Eli," Tad shouted with his eyes shut and shaking his head like it was going to fall off._

 _"Yes I must, listen," I ordered. Tad looked at me listening, "Take care of Slugterra and if you need help tell Trixie or Kord that you need to see Junjie. Here." I handed him my Shadowtalker and his eyes were confused. "Use it for the Shadowclan and show it to Junjie, right now I played a message for him. Tell him to activate use the word Slug Fu Brothers!" Tad nodded confidently as the portal increased power._

 _"Goodbye Tad."_

 _"Goodbye Eli."_

 _Then with a breathe, I let go of Tad seeing my final moments of Slugterra and saying goodbye to my family and home silently._

 _"Goodbye Kord, Trixie, Tad, Pronto, Red Hook, and Junjie." I turned my body with me facing the portal and going in headfirst. "I'm coming Dad!"_

 _Black darkness, and a cold feeling._

* * *

 **Eli's P.O.V**

I don't recommend to people who don't like the dark or a sick feeling in your stomach to fall down a hole to save your home and family. It felt like eternity just feeling weightless and drifting side by side like a piece of paper lost in the forever wind.

What has it been minutes, hours, or even days! But whatever how long I was falling it just felt like I was falling for my whole life.

Then I heard a chirp located on my right shoulder that snapped me out of my train of thoughts. I looked to see me Infurnus slug and best friend Burpy, who looks at me with a little concern.

"I'm okay Burpy, just falling down a hole that leads who know where," reassuring Burpy.

Then he faced where my body was facing and was chirping pretty excitedly, so are the slugs on my bandoleer. I shook my head in amusement, of course my own slugs will find this fun.

Then when I looked around me the walls started to change from their ebony black to dark grey which what looked like lava seeping through all the rock, then I noticed I was falling towards a blue wall force very quickly. I tore through it slowly like it was some sort of jelly then as I left I noticed my body glowed blue and vanished. Another second passed by and my slugs were chirping like mad when I noticed another wall but red with black swirling through and moving like lava. I closed my eyes, then felt a burning sensation like no other like a bunch of Infurnus slugs hit me at once. I opened my eyes and noticed my slugs twitching then transformed into ghouls.

"Oh no," I said out loud.

On my shoulder Burpy was a Darkfernus, I grabbed him to take a better look then it hit me.

The blue wall was the guardian gate which coated me with slug energy and red wall was the Darkbane wall which was coated with Dark Water. That explains why Dr. Blakk and my dad was so pale and ghoulish looking. I quickly looked at my arms but still had the healthy tan like always. Maybe the slug energy coat is protecting me from the corruption but it didn't to my slugs. I looked back down at Burpy wishing he was saved also.

Then my hands started to glow as bright as a Phosphoro slug. I felt something draining out of me and going through my hands flowing through Burpy. I opened my eyes and shocked to see Burpy cured and chirping happily and went back on my shoulder nudging me in affection and gratitude.

 _'Eli...Eli...'_ went a voice but I looked around me to see nothing. Then the Voice continued. _'Eli Shane, you have been chosen by the slugs to journey into the world beneath Slugterra. But the journey will be difficult and you may be not be able to go back to Slugterra normal. Down here things are different, more evil and sinister things will be waiting for you.'_

"Who are you?" I shouted into the darkness that I was falling in. Then an image appeared in front of tinted with blue slug energy. There was my father looking healthy, strong, and young when I saw him the last time before Dr. Blakk "dealt" with him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed joyfully.

 _'Listen Eli, you are destined to protect Slugterra and the Surface from any threats._

 _Long ago when the first ghoul appeared, the first Shane cured it but received a prophecy that a Shane will be chosen to stop the virus and will be bestow many powers from the slugs. For a long time, a long line of Shanes not only ventured down in Slugterra but also the world beneath it. But all failed. Then a Shane banned all Shanes from venturing ever down. So as time went on the world beneath Slugterra faded but only a few still believe it exists._

 _When I was with your Uncle Jimmo, himself and I thought I was the chosen one but it appeared I was wrong when I myself tried to go through the guardian gate. The Shadowclan came and told me that I wasn't the chosen one but my child will be._

 _The day before you were going to be born all the slugs were glowing blue and chirping like mad and wouldn't transform when you will fire them. I rushed back up to the Surface then your mother gave birth to you. Then one day only to my eyes, you glowed blue and my slugs came out of bandoleer and started to bow to you so you were the chosen Shane. I was so proud but terrified because I knew you will venture down and protect us._

 _So when I returned back to Slugterra I used my Enigmo slug to record this message for you when you are going to the world._

 _So son I wish you good luck and I don't know where I might be right now but I will always love you and also HAPPY BIRTHDAY, you are sixteen now.'_

"Wait Dad, don't go."

 _'Don't worry Eli, I will guide you and explain your powers and how they work. Goodbye, son.'_

The image broke apart then started to melt into my hands so I will always be in touch with my father when I need him. Looking down at my other ghouled slugs they are chirping arguments that I can't comprehend.

"Hey settle down guys," trying to calm them. First looking at me then they resumed into arguing again.

Now this was getting me frustrated, clenching my hands in a tight fist causing them to glow in a blood red aura, "STOP!".

Then that's what got their attention and making them stop their noise and listening to me. I looked at my fists seeing it changing from red to blue slug energy then evaporated into blue sparkles. Snapping out my daze, starting to notice that I saw ground fast approaching so grabbing Burpy, I loaded him in my blaster. Once I fired, I noticed that he wasn't transforming an idea sprang in my head.

Closing my eyes then opened them taking a cleansing breath, thrusting my hands forward and concentrating. A pain in my gut forming as then a blue aura surrounded my hands and at the same time Burpy starting to glow in a blue aura too. Pushing my newly found power forward, my arms started to become numb, my head aching, and my body feeling drained.

My eyes starting to droop in exhaustion then lit when I saw Burpy transforming into his Updraft (Is what I call it) transformation which was that his flames were blue because being exposed to slug energy. In a few seconds I landed on him, I was exhausted feeling as energy was drained out of me.

"Land on the ground Burpy," pointing as we hovered in the air. Nodding at me, he tuck into a slow, steady drop being very cautious with me. At least four feet from the ground, using some remaining strength I may have, I dropped off of Burpy who transformed back into his Protoform.

Funny thing was that when he transformed the blue slug energy I gave him went off his body into mine then I started to feel energized.

"I'm okay Burpy," answering his concerned look, "It looks like we are back with the Darkbane."

Looking around to see everything barren with pools of Dark Water churning and with a red tint in the air. Looking at Burpy, I could tell he wasn't happy to be here again.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. But I am not ghouling you this time," looking at my shoulder then at my bandoleer filled with ghouled slugs.

All of them started to hop out and running everywhere, playing mean tricks on each other, fighting, and playing in some Dark Water.

"Ok calm down guys." They all come together remembering what happened when we were falling.

As I landed a step, the ground below me glowed blue and grass started to form but when I lift my foot, it withered then die. Drawing my powers again, I focused on giving pure slug energy to my ghouled slugs but it became extremely tired.

Feeling something landing on my shoulder, I see Doc who also starting to glow in his energy giving me a boost. Closing my eyes and concentrating but then I felt myself feeling weightless and soon I landed on the ground.

I opened my eyes to see all my slugs back to hoe they were originally were.

"Your welcome guys," grinning at their antics of giving thanks to me.

Burpy started to chirp madly, waving his arm pointing behind me. Then I heard voices and grunts approaching us, maybe seeing blue energy is suspicious to them.

"Hurry everyone," they all hopping in my arms.

Without a moment to spar, I hid behind a small, low hidden cave at the left of me. I slithered in, squeezing my small body in and quieting my breath in hope of not getting noticed. Soon feet appeared walking in front of me. But one of them had boots and soon the owner of the boots talked in a voice that jolted my memories.

"You sure you saw something?"

"Yes."

"Hey call me what you are suppose to call me!"

"Yes Blakk."

My breath halted as I saw the feet and heard the voices of Dr. Blakk and my father!

* * *

 **Hey peeps, I was too busy for updating, sooooo sorry! I am going on a little break because I am trying to finish all my current four stories and then start two new ones. Hope you understand.**


	3. Welcome to the Deep Caverns

**A new chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Without a moment to spar, I hid behind a small, low hidden cave at the left of me. I slithered in, squeezing my small body in and quieting my breath in hope of not getting noticed. Soon feet appeared walking in front of me. But one of them had boots and soon the owner of the boots talked in a voice that jolted my memories._

 _"You sure you saw something?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Hey call me what you are suppose to call me!"_

 _"Yes Blakk."_

 _My breath halted as I saw the feet and heard the voices of Dr. Blakk and my father!_

* * *

 **Eli's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, for a whole year I've been searching for my father and now he is here right in front of me. Close enough for me to touch him but also my enemies, Dr. Blakk and the Darkbane.

"You sure it was here," Dr. Blakk said.

Then the voice that replied gave me the most frigid of chills up my back and frightful memories came rushing back.

"Yes I sense it's still here," the Goon Doc replied.

"What do you mean it's still here?" looking at the ghoul on his shoulder.

"The energy burst sent some sort signal to me and it seems like the signal is still here which means the thing that also caused it," Goon Doc replied, "What is interesting is that the energy I felt is pure, maybe the purest, slug energy."

"If we find this thing that caused the energy burst maybe it can help us with getting back up to Slugterra," Dr. Blakk then turned around to the group of Darkbane, "Ok let's get searching."

Many grunts confirmed they know what to do then a flurry of feet passing my line of sight as they search for me. My heart pounding so hard in my chest, I was afraid that they will hear it and find me. I felt a tap in my shoulder, seeing Burpy who does have some frightened look along with my other slugs.

"Don't worry guys just be still and quiet," as I did the most faintest whisper knowing that my slugs can hear and the Darkbane can't hear.

After a several minutes their feet started to slow down as they feel like they were on a goose chase.

"Hmm nothing's here, lets go back and tell Brimstone what we discovered," Dr. Blakk said.

"Yeah which isn't much," the Goon sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet you."

Soon the pounding of their footsteps grew faint as they moved away. Extending my arms out, I slithered out of my hiding spot then rubbing my pants getting rid of red dust. Stretching, I didn't realize that I was so sore from being in that position for about ten minutes.

Then I heard a deep voice behind me, "Wait guys, I forgot my weapon," grunted a Darkbane. Then I heard a gasp behind me, I slowly turned around to see the Darkbane with his mouth gaping in shock to see a human in the Deep Caverns.

"Umm, bye," I said awkwardly then took off towards a mountain. I heard a horn signaling that I was here and running. I paused at the middle of the mountain and went behind some boulders. I looked behind to see a large group or a small army of Darkbane, at least 60, running up the mountain with Dr. Blakk, Boon Doc on his shoulder, and my father being forced with him. He looked just like the last time I saw in ragged clothes and pale skin.

My heart ached at his condition then Burpy shrieked loudly in my ear reminding me that we are being chased. I turned around and kept running up the mountain as fast as I can but the air here barely had any moisture nd it was getting hot. Soon I found myself at the top of the mountain and if I kept going then I would fall off the Dark Water waterfall.

I loaded Chiller into my blaster, "Okay I need you to release as much ice as you can then I would guide you, ok?".

I received a nod, then closing my eyes I felt another gut pull as I opened my eyes seeing that I was glowing blue. Then the pounding of feet stopped as they reached the top and spotting me while I saw Dr. Blakk approaching with his gattler charging up. He looked at me with disbelief not believing that I was here in the Deep Caverns then he started to chuckle darkly.

"Well, well, well, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't see this with my own eyes. Eli Shane, what are you doing done here," he imitated me.

"Well I heard the Deep Caverns are lovely this time of year," I joked shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmm, interesting that you were the burst of energy," the Goon Doc looking at me, "Seems my old puppet became more powerful than ever." I glared at the slug as my energy aura shimmered a little in anger.

"Well I should be going now," I said.

Dr. Blakk raised his gattler more, aiming right at me, "I don't think so, you caused so much trouble when we last met."

"NO, leave my son alone!" I turned to see my dad looking at me then trying to disarm Blakk.

But Blakk threw him on the ground as my father grunted in pain then was forcefully up to his feet by some Darkbane. I raised my blaster as a threat of mocking Blakk if he hurts my dad again.

"Hahahaha, you can't win Eli, you are outnumbered and your slugs can't transform here," he mocked.

"Bring it!" I partly shouted.

Blakk growled then moved his hand forward and in slow motion multiple fireballs were fired. I closed my eyes and directed the slug energy into my eyes, Chiller to megamorph, and also into Chiller's eyes. Then I pulled the trigger. In a bright blue flash, Chiller megamorphed then I motioned my hands up then down into a swooping motion.

Chiller dove and actually froze all the fireballs but through his eyes I saw Blakk fired a Thrasher, a Tempesto, an Amperling, and a Grimmstone. I pushed my hands into a powerful thrust as Chiller froze all the ghouls. Then I brought my hands to my chest and did another swooping motion which escalated as a rollercoaster, which I was using the trick that Junjie use to unarm me. I pulled my hand to my sides as Chiller detransformed and landed back into my bandoleer. I shook my head to clear the sudden rush of dizziness as I used a lot of energy.

I opened my eyes to see many Darkbane knocked down, ghouls frozen, but the most stood out was the flabbergasted look everyone had even my father as they all saw my Slug Fu.

Then the silence broke as the Goon Doc started to chuckle, "Seems like you learned Slug Fu, you can be a very powerful ally." He hopped in the gattler. Blakk pointed it at me.

"Get out of there Eli!" my dad cried.

Instead of fleeing I loaded Burpy into my blaster and stood tall while I pushed Burpy with slug energy. Blakk fired Goon Doc and transformed leaving a trail of dark water. Instead of firing Burpy at him, I turned and ran off the cliff. I heard a scream from father as I fell then I fired Burpy and landed on him as he transformed into his Updraft form. Burpy flew back up the cliff with me standing on his back. My father's look was filled with relief and pure joy but also awe as how he saw how I unlocked many tricks.

Then something hit Burpy and spewing Dark Water over him, and he started twitching. The next thing I knew he turned into a Darkfurnus and trying to knock me off his back. Something clicked in my memory, I set my hands on his back and thought of anger.

My hands started to glow red and black then imagining some sort of control over Burpy. I pulled my hands towards my chest like pulling reins on a horse. His body glowed in sync with the glowing of my hands then he stopped thrashing around like a out of control horse. I looked behind me to see the Goon chasing after me and he must have ghouled Burpy. Burpy screeched as he dodged some fireballs from the Darkbane and ghouls from Dr. Blakk. T

hen I noticed that I was flying towards the center of the Deep Caverns which is where the guardian gate stands and guards Slugterra from the Deep Caverns. I moved my hands forward towards the gate which Burpy starts flying towards it.

He seems so much faster as a ghoul since ghouls are more crazier and unpredictable than normal slugs. As I came closer, multiple horns blew blowing my cover. My eyes widened that below me as I saw the one and only Brimstone aiming a fireball at me.

"Come on Burpy, faster," I urged him.

A load explosion occurred as the fireball made contact with Burpy making him detransform into his Protoform but ghoul-like. I was weightless for a second then found myself falling towards the ground quickly. I heard a slug fire but found myself trapped in a Bubbalash, the ghouled version of a Bubbaleone. The ghoul drifted down and landed on the ground with a soft thump. My head started to throb in pain as I used so much power to control Burpy. In the distance I saw Dr. Blakk walking towards me wearing a triumphant grin.

"Come out Doc," I said to my backpack. He hopped out and landed on my hand. I used some slug energy to coat him with some sort of protection so Dr. Blakk can't ghoul him. He looked at me in concern knowing that I am in trouble.

"Give some of the energy to the other slugs because I don't want the same thing to happen to them too," I told him. He gave a firm nod then leaped on my shoulder back into my backpack. I looked back up again to see Burpy went back on my shoulder but wasn't causing trouble unlike the last time he was ghouled. I heard chuckling as Dr. Blakk stalked towards the Bubbalash which contains me his greatest enemy.

"Well for a second I thought you were going to get away without saying goodbye," he joked darkly. I jut glared back at him without saying a word.

"Eli!" my dad rushed to me, "What are you doing here?"

"Good question," Dr. Blakk said thoughtfully. I just continuing to glare daggers at Blakk and kept my mouth shut not willing to tell him.

He just shrugged and motioned some Darkbane to come over. At least seven Darkbane circled around the Bubbalash, four of them have some chains and others with their weapons ready. Blakk looked at the Bubbalash and gave a firm nod. Without giving me a lot o time to react, the ghoul detransformed with a pop. Then in a flash, cold and hard hands held me down on my stomach, tying my hands with the chains which were attached to my ankles, and then they forced me to get up.

As I got up, Dr. Blakk walked up and took my blaster, bandoleer, and my backpack also with my slugs.

He lifted my left hand and examine the wrist blaster. "What is this?"

"Oh just a decoration from my friend, it's useless," I lied.

His face revealed that he bought it so dropped my hand and a Darkbane pushed me forward. For several minutes we've been walking towards the center of the Deep Caverns. Dr. Blakk was ahead with the Goon on his shoulder who was watching me, I am behind him, my dad right beside me, and the Darkbane taking up the sides and the rear.

"Hmm, interesting," the Goon Doc said as he examined me.

"What?" Blakk looked back as everyone stopped.

"When you fall through the Deep Caverns, the dark energy corrupts your appearance but it seems like young Eli here isn't affected," he hopped on my shoulder, in which I cringe that brought back memories. "And he is radiating slug energy, more powerful than any slug. Also is that beneath the slug energy is dark energy that you use to corrupt slugs."

So that explains why my aura was red when I was falling down the hole and how I can control ghouls. Blakk looked at me if I was going to some magic trick or I will disappear like a magician.

"Well we should take him to Brimstone so we can discuss his fate," he says while walking forward.

For the whole walk the Goon looked content to be back on my shoulder but once we arrived at the gate, Burpy, still as a ghoul, pushed him off me. He landed in front of me with a grunt then he got up, and growled at Burpy who just mocked him. The Goon turned around and went back on Blakk's shoulder who continued to walk towards the throne of Brimstone, the leader of the Darkbane.


	4. New Revelations

**A new update for The World Beneath Slugterra! Hope you readers enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"When you fall through the Deep Caverns, the dark energy corrupts your appearance but it seems like young Eli here isn't affected," he hopped on my shoulder, in which I cringe that brought back memories. "And he is radiating slug energy, more powerful than any slug. Also is that beneath the slug energy is dark energy that you use to corrupt slugs."_

 _So that explains why my aura was red when I was falling down the hole and how I can control ghouls. Blakk looked at me if I was going to some magic trick or I will disappear like a magician._

 _"Well we should take him to Brimstone so we can discuss his fate," he says while walking forward._

 _For the whole walk the Goon looked content to be back on my shoulder but once we arrived at the gate, Burpy, still as a ghoul, pushed him off me. He landed in front of me with a grunt then he got up, and growled at Burpy who just mocked him. The Goon turned around and went back on Blakk's shoulder who continued to walk towards the throne of Brimstone, the leader of the Darkbane._

* * *

 **Tad's P.O.V.**

"Good bye Eli," that phrase kept repeating in my head as I saw Eli, the one and only Eli Shane savior of Slugterra, fall down a portal that leads to where he knows where.

A whisper call shakes me out of my shocked daze as I notice the building is collapsing on itself from the damage I done. I look up to see the Shadowclan leader grabbing my shoulder and kept repeating the same sentence over and over. I figure he is telling me that we have to get out of here. I look around to see an exit behind me, I start to run but I turn around to see the walkways closing the hole.

 _'I'll be back for your Eli, I promise,'_ I promise in my head. I turn back around to see the Shadowclan disappear, and I start to run down a dark hallway, jumping and swerving dodging the falling pieces of the building. Then ahead of me, I saw a light and sprint ahead to see a black barren land of which me and the Shane Gang battled.

Speaking of the Shane Gang, how can I explain that I let their beloved leader fall down a portal. I look around to finally see them running out who also looking around to see Eli but spot me instead by myself. Then all of a sudden, Pronto lets out a 'war cry' and tackles me, slamming my face in the ground with the rest of them running towards me.

"Where's Eli," ordered Trixie. But all came out of me is muffled words as my face is slam into the ground. I peak through a crack to see the Shadowclan lifting Pronto off me and finally I felt a weight being lift off of me. I rise to my feet brushing my clothes and spitting out dirt from my mouth.

"Where is Eli," Trixie hissed. I look down at the ground with tears brimming my eyes.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, he didn't make it," I finally spit out, "I tried to save him but he insisted I shouldn't it."

I look up to see them with sorrowful expressions instead of the anger I imagined they should have.

"The walkway collapsed on us, I successfully made it but he started to fall down the portal. The portal activated and started to drag him down, making slip out of the Shadowclan's grip. I ran to the side and caught him but as I was struggling he explained to me some directions and lets go of me. Then as he went into the portal, it deactivated leaving no trace of him. I'm so sorry, to me he was my hero he changed me and Piper to see the light."

I feel a hand rest on my left shoulder, then on my right as I see Kord on my left and Trixie on my right.

"What did he say?" Kord asks me. I reach into my back pocket and bring out what he calls his Shadowtalker.

"He said that I need to protect Slugterra for now then he handed me his Shadowtalker to understand the Shadowclan. But what confuses me most is that if I needed help I go see Junjie," I look up to see their shock faces but I press on, "I give Junjie the Shadowtalker and activate it."

"Hmm, which means we have to go back to the Eastern Caverns," Kord looking at his teammates.

"But for now, let's go back to hideout," Trixie walks towards his mechabeast. I walk towards to my horse mechabeast, sadly.

"Hey you coming?" Kord asks as they start walking.

With a small smile, I turn around my mechabeast, and catch up to them but stay behind a little trying not to aggravate them. The whole trip was quiet as I notice them whispering which I don't know what about. Finally we arrive at the hideout and park our mechabeasts in the garage.

"Ok, I am going to order pizza for dinner," Trixie walks to her computer and pulls up "Ricochet Pizza".

"Aww, but I thought I was going to make my famous slimy pudding," Pronto complain but the thought of him cooking, makes me cringe.

"No way Pronto," Kord crossing his arms.

Pronto pouts and walks towards his room, grumbling under his breath. The atmosphere was a little gloomy, since Eli is gone.

"Hey bro," Kord looks at me with sympathy, "I know it's not your fault, Eli always does this things."

"He does?" I am surprised.

"Yeah, when we first met him he distracted the Shadowclan," he looks at the ceiling with a loving look.

"Oh yeah, remember the time when he went to find a Slyren and left us alone to deal with the Ice Ogre and the Hooligang," Trixie joining the conversation.

"Ooh, ooh, also that time he gave up some slugs and let himself get captured by Blakk," Pronto jumping on the couch.

"Yeah, it sounds like he's such an amazing slugslinger and person," I reply as I sit down on the couch.

"Yeah and no matter what, we will find him," Kord says as he too sat down right next to him. The doorbell rang follow by a knock on the door.

"Got it," Trixie walks towards the noise.

"Hey Mario, come on in," Trixie invited a mysterious person to me. He reminds me of Eli which makes my heart ache and gain a sick feeling in my stomach. He wears a uniform close to what Eli wears expect it was a blue and black pants. "Yo, here's the pizza you order," as th smell of pizza drifted into the building. His eyes laid on a dirty blonde kid with green eyes and Eli is nowhere to be found. "Umm, not to be rude, where's Eli," Mario asks with his Speedstinger on his shoulder, ready to play with Stunts. The name causes the mood of the room to drop. "Yeah, we are going to have to talk Mario," Kord motions him to sit on the couch.

 **Eli's P.O.V.**

The chains jingled in a horror melody as the party walks closer to the giant gate. I search around, my mind racing for anything that will help me escape from the clutches of my mortal enemies. Alas, the gate looms over me as we pass right through it, into the heart of the Deep Caverns. A sharp tug pulls me forward making me realize that I stopped to see the gate. In a minute the guards around me separated but some stayed around the room, canceling any ideas of my escape. Blakk stops in front of me, covering me.

"Hello, Blakk. Do you have any news about the phenomenon," a gruff, cold voice.

"The burst of energy was slug energy, pure slug energy," the Goon replied.

"Good news, we found the cause," Blakk tugs the chain so hard, I stumbled forward.

"What do we have here," Brimstone chuckles darkly as he sits on his throne. His expression is interest. "Nice to see you again, Eli Shane. Now isn't this a wonderful reunion. Blakk, me, the Goon, your father, and now you."

I just narrow my eyes in challenge.

"I heard from Blakk, that you interfere with our plans with the Elemental Slugs. Tsk, tsk, I'm disappointed," he scolds me, like I was his own child.

"Well if you threaten the sake of Slugterra, of course I will interfere," I reply sharply. I could feel the pride of my father behind me as I said those words.

"I bet you have the Elementals know, so hand them to me," Brimstone holds out his gray, talon hands.

"Sorry," I shrug, "I don't have them."

"Search his bag." Blakk rips my backpack off, then faces the bag upside down and shakes it.

Thirty-eight slugs falls out, excluding Burpy who is on my shoulder growling at anyone close to me. My dad's face is shocked as he sees how many slugs I carry, especially rare ones like Doc, Dazer, Mo, Rookie, Burpy, and Digger.

"Hmm, no Elementals expect," Blakk grabs one of my slugs and holds out Doc, "The Energy Elemental."

The Goon growls at Doc from banishing him from Slugterra and curing me from his grasp, and curing the Elementals.

"Leave him alone," I walk towards Blakk but held back by a Darkbane holding me by the shoulder.

"But no other Elementals," Blakk grins evilly, "Let's see how you like it if I ghoul him."

"No!" I shout fighting now three Darkbane, trying to hide my secret.

Blakk hands glow red and black as he spreads Dark Water over Doc. Then he starts to frown as the cloud moves away to see Doc, healthy then the aura glows giving off blue waves.

"Why won't it work," he turns to me, "What did you do?"

I remain silent. Blakk nods his head to me as he makes eye contact with the Goon. He jumps on my shoulder and bites me in my neck. I scream in pain as I get a major headache, no not headache. Like a wrecking ball is swinging back in forth my head. Then the pounding stops so I open my eyes to see a blue screen filled with energy. My dad, and enemies will see my memories.

"Now let's scan through your memories shall we," the Goon says on my shoulder.

My memories shows me finding Pronto, meeting Tricks and Kord, fighting Blakk in his home, my first slug run, learning what dark water does to people and slugs, betrayed by Twist, meeting and witnessing the death of the Unbeatable Master, going into the Deep Caverns for the first time, gaining the Shadowtalker, learning the double barrel, the upgrades of our mechabeasts, the Lightwell, beating the Darkbane and sending back home, and meeting the Goon Doc.

Now this part is getting intense as I see everyone's shocked faces especially my dad's.

Then it begins when I defeated the Goon, gaining Junjie as an ally, curing the Elementals, the time I control the Elementals with my Slug Fu, finding the gate to the Eastern Caverns, meeting the Emperor, defeating him, leaving the Elementals at the Eastern Cavern, going back home, meeting Tad, finally finding out he is the son of Blakk, and then when I sacrificed myself, and finally falling down the hole and learning my new powers.

Then the makeshift screen scatters into tiny light particles, scattering away. All there is silence, I look around to see Blakk and my father's expressions is awe, confusion, and shocked at what just revealed.

Seizing this moment, most of my slugs hop in backpack. Bugsy hops into my wrist blaster, and I load him. Everyone jump out of their daze and look at me, raising my closed blaster at them.

"What do you think you're doing Eli?" my dad ask.

"Let me and my dad go, or I will wipe the floor with all of you," I threaten.

"With that little decoration on your wrist," Blakk taunts.

The Goon eyes widen noticing what it is, "Seize him!"

Too late, I open the blaster and shoot Bugsy. My hands glow blue as I give slug energy for Bugsy to transform. I move my hands in a semi circle making him body slams many guards and Blakk. I pull my hands to my chest as Bugsy comes towards me. I hop on and let out my hand which is grabbed by my father.

Then I fire Maggs, my Slicksilver, and guided her metal powers of bringing back my main blaster. I grab my blaster and hook onto my belt and Maggs land back on my bandoleer.

"What, how," my father stammers at the sight of my power.

"I'll explain later, where is the guardian gate," I ask him.

He points to the north and I see in the distance the glowing gate. As we approach, multiple fireballs and ghouls are being shot at us.

"Hang on," I say as my dad wraps his arms around my waist.

I close my eyes and open my aura to everything around me. I see many things coming my direction. I open my eyes again dodging and swerving the blasts and ghouls. I notice a Thrasher comes into my view, so I lean back but Bugsy is thrown off balance.

 _'_ _Really, again,'_ I thought as me and my dad plummet towards the ground.

Another Bubbalash is fired but both of us bounce off of it, hitting the unforgiving ground. I wince in pain as claws embed into my arm as Blakk pulls me up to his eyes level.

"You are in big trouble now," he grins darkly.

* * *

 **This story is more popular than I imagine hoped you like this new chapter.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	5. What the!

**A new chapter for this story!**

 **SlugTurtle: Thanks, I really enjoy your review.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _I close my eyes and open my aura to everything around me. I see many things coming my direction. I open my eyes again dodging and swerving the blasts and ghouls. I notice a Thrasher comes into my view, so I lean back but Bugsy is thrown off balance._

 _'Really, again,' I thought as me and my dad plummet towards the ground._

 _Another Bubbalash is fired but both of us bounce off of it, hitting the unforgiving ground. I wince in pain as claws embed into my arm as Blakk pulls me up to his eyes level._

 _"You are in big trouble now," he grins darkly._

* * *

 **Eli's P.O.V.**

I look outside the window, alone missing my slugs.

After Blakk captured me again, Brimstone ordered to take my blaster, backpack, wrist blaster, and all my slugs which seems kind of unfair. Then some guards took me down to the dungeon, took off the shackles, and boom I am right here.

All I want right now is to be back home or have my slugs now for company.

I turn my gaze towards the prison. Right next to the window on the right is some sort of bed which is a flat rock with a towel and a rag as a pillow. On the opposite end is a pool of Dark Water and of course by me is a window which gives a view of red, barren landscape.

A creak of the gate opening catches my attention.

There stands Blakk with my backpack. He tosses the bag to me and left without a word. As soon he is gone, I open my backpack as I sit on the floor. A bunch of chirps and squeaks breaks the silence as all of my slugs hop out and unharmed.

"You guys okay?" I ask.

They all hop out giving me tiny hugs with their small arms. Ghoul Burpy coos to me as he rubs his tiny head against my chin, feeling warm since he is a fire type slug. Now inside me, I feel calm, happy, or serene, but either way I feel better with my slugs because they are my family.

Without any concentration, the ground I am on starts to turn green, grass emerging, even tiny vibrant blue mushrooms grew. All my slugs immediately hop in the patch of nature and starts to play with it. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath in, cleansing my troubles away.

In my head, I imagine myself in the calm land of Slugterra, my home and beside me is Pronto talking to me about his 'adventures', Kord working on our mechabeasts, Trixie laying down in the grass, my slugs playing, Junjie meditating, Tad sitting down by me, and finally I look to my right is my father. He looks happy with a content face as he is back in Slugterra especially back with me. Feels like nothing went wrong and everything should be the way it should be.

Multiple chirps startle my thoughts, making my eyes snap open.

In front of my face is a rapidly growing bush, and my slugs panicking. I look around to see mushrooms reaching the ceiling, the Dark Water pool turns into regular water, grass expanding across the whole room even outside the gates, but it is growing too rapidly. I look sharply cross the whole room, not knowing what to do.

"Umm," I control my powers flowing through me but it just made everything grow faster. On the walls are vines growing blooming flowers.

A blaster sound startles me as I see the Goon Doc transforming and lands on the ground. As he makes contact red waves of energy emerges, the grass withers, the plants wilted and dispersed into ashes, and the pool of water transforms back into the pool of Dark Water.

All my slugs hop back into my backpack expect for Burpy who is now cured, maybe because he just swam in the pool of water which must have been Slug Energy. I look up to see Blakk and behind him is my dad who was awed by how much flora just emerged but died at the contact of Dark Energy.

Blakk grabs me as I fit on his single grip, "Brimstone, would like to see you." He fails his grip on me then a bunch of Darkbane strap me back into chains but this time my hands are tied behind my back.

A few minutes later we arrive at the throne room with the same throne which I gaze upon the sun on the top of the seat. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't do the Drop or I returned back on the Surface after I banished Blakk into this place. How would have things changed? But now I am going to face Brimstone, so I wonder is how are my friends doing and Slugterra.

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

"So let get this straight, Tad here is Dr. Blakk's son who activated the ghoul machines then battled you guys. As he and Eli were battling, Eli sacrificed himself to save Tad and now he is in the Deep Caverns," Mario looks at everyone who are munching on pizza.

"Yep, pretty much," Trixie pops the 'p'.

"But the thing is how is Eli doing and how are we going to bring him out?" Kord rubs his chin in thought.

Bluster hops on the table and brings his tiny arm touching each other and closes his eyes, lifting his head up. "The Guardian Gate! That's it, maybe if we open it for a short time we can get Eli back," Trixie jumps up from her seat.

"But we don't no where Eli is now or he is even close to the gate," Pronto points out then he scarfs down his slice of pizza.

"For some reason, Eli gave me his Shadowtalker but why," Tad holds up the circuit, "And who is Junjie?"

"Well do you know how far Slugterra expands to the east?" Kord asks Tad.

"Yeah, it ends," Mario and Tad chorused.

"Well there is a place called the Eastern Caverns that extends which is where Junjie is from. From freeing him from the Goon's control and maintaining the Elementals, we were able to go to those Caverns. Then there was the Emperor who we defeated twice, so after his caverns are restored Junjie stays," Trixie summarizes.

"Well why don't you guys use the Elementals?" Tad replies.

"The Earth, Fire, Air, and Water Elementals stayed at the Eastern Caverns while Doc who is the Energy Elemental is with Eli," Pronto speaks up.

"Oh," crestfallen, then Tad feels a hum from the Shadowtalker then it glows brightly blue. Tad sees Eli sitting in a dungeon room glowing blue, then for a and water sprouts out but grows out of control.

"Make it stop," Kord covers his eyes.

"I-I-I can't, it's doing this on its own," Tad exclaims using his hands to try to drown the light. Then it flashes red and stops returning back to its original form.

"What was that?" Trixie pops from behind the couch.

"I saw Eli!" Tad looks at the Shane Gang and Mario. "What?!" they all exclaim. "As it glowed, I saw Eli."

"How is he?" Trixie asks.

"He's fine but he was glowing blue and a bunch of plants starts to grow around him," Tad replies.

"Hmm, I never heard of that," Pronto says.

"There's another Cave Troll legend, remember the High Plains monster, slugs and humans have the same light deep below but there is a prophecy. I don't know the exact words but in summary, a Shane would be bestowed upon powers from the slugs, the Chosen One," Kord says twiddling his fingers.

"Maybe that's why Eli is glowing, he could be the Chosen One. Let's just hope he's okay," Mario speaks up.

 _(Unknown location)_

Blood colored eyes snap open, a sharp toothy smile extends parting the lips into a smirk. The figure feels the wave of energy, "So the slugs have finally chosen, well time for me to get rid of those slugs holding me and find him." His voice has some manner of authority. He grabs a Rammstone then his palms glow red, transforming the slug into a Grimmstone, a ghoul.

* * *

 **There now a mysterious character has come in, who do you think it is. Cookies if you get it (::) (::)**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	6. Answers and New Problems

**Hey peeps let's get to the story, shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"There's another Cave Troll legend, remember the High Plains monster, slugs and humans have the same light deep below but there is a prophecy. I don't know the exact words but in summary, a Shane would be bestowed upon powers from the slugs, the Chosen One," Kord says twiddling his fingers._

 _"Maybe that's why Eli is glowing, he could be the Chosen One. Let's just hope he's okay," Mario speaks up._

 _(Unknown location)_

 _Blood colored eyes snap open, a sharp toothy smile extends parting the lips into a smirk. The figure feels the wave of energy, "So the slugs have finally chosen, well time for me to get rid of those slugs holding me and find him." His voice has some manner of authority. He grabs a Rammstone then his palms glow red, transforming the slug into a Grimmstone, a ghoul._

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Tad burps along with Piper as they're stomachs filled with scrumptious pizza that Mario Bravado made. Speaking of Mario, after they talked about Eli he dropped off the pizza and left wishing us good luck of finding Eli. Trixie and rest of the gang went up to their rooms, hitting the hay.

Tomorrow they're all going to find a way to go into the Eastern Caverns without the Elemental slugs. Tad lays on the couch as all of Slugterra is enveloped in darkness of the night; all of Slugterra soundly asleep expect for Tad.

"Piper are you awake," he whispers nudging his slug on the arm rest of the couch. Piper yawns then opens a blurry eye but nods. "Let's go get some air," Tad rises from the couch and silently sneaks out of the hideout.

"I'm just worried about Eli," Tad slumps forward then straightens up. He reaches into his back pocket bringing out the Shadowtalker.

He inspects it, shakes it, even sniff it but nothing happens. He dares not to put it on as the Shane Gang warned him earlier of its power and the affect on his mind. "Argh, come on show me Eli," Tad shakes it some more. Nothing. Tad throws it on the floor frustrated then picks it back up. Tad frowns, inside he's blaming himself for letting Eli go.

"Please I must see Eli," Tad then falls to his knees, admitting defeat. Piper hops on his thigh then notices drops of tears pour down his face; Piper nuzzles him, giving the comfort Tad was seeking. "Thanks Pipes." Then a familiar hum courses through Tad's hand then it floats in the air. Tad looks up astonished then a bright blue light emerges, Tad covers his eyes from the flare.

"Tad what's wrong?" Tad turns around to see the Shane Gang awake and running up to him. "It's the Shadowtalker, it is glowing again," Tad points to the circuit as the glow died. The Shadowtalker drops to the ground then sends flurry of blue sparks as it came together to show an image.

They all gasp as they see Eli sitting on a rock with chains wrapped around the ankles of his boots which connects to a wall, and metal gloves reaching to the tips of his finger then extends to his elbows. Most expect him to be somber as he was a prisoner, but he is smiling as he is petting his slugs.

"Eli!" Trixie exclaims trying to reach for the image.

"Okay," Pronto grunts pinching his eyebrows, "That is not Eli, it's a hologram."

"Guys is that you?" They all stiffen to see Eli facing them with Burpy on his right shoulder. A bigger smile shows on his face, "Are you guys okay?"

"ARE WE OKAY?!" Trixie shouts with her arms raised, "What about you?"

"Oh, so and so," Eli rubs the back his head.

"Where are you bro," Kord pushes Trixie out of the main grasp of the image.

"You won't believe but the one and only, Deep Caverns," he gives a nervous grin and some jazz hands.

"WHAT?!" Even Tad knew about that place as Piper showed him some books about it when they were in Slugterra.

"Hi Tad," Eli noticing the son of Thaddius Blakk, "Looks like the Shadowtalker is working."

"How did you know it will do this," Tad asks.

"Well as we were in the Eastern Caverns, I was visited in a dream from my father and the leader of the Shadowclan. They told me what was going to happen to me as me and Tad facing off. If Tad fell he would most likely join with his father but if I went I will change history but the path I am taking has many dangers waiting for me," Eli explains.

"What kind of dangers," Trixie raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Well many ancient dangers are after me since I am the Chosen One of the slugs," Eli replies.

"So the prophecy did came true," Kord breathes out.

"But anyway I found my Dad, he's down here with me," Eli very excited of the thought.

"No way," Pronto too breathes out.

"Well if you're down there, we can just get you out," Trixie clenches her fists in determination.

"Not that simple. All of the dangers down here grew more powerful, even with my powers alone. That's why you must bring Junjie, and all of our allies," Eli leans in, "They're planning another attack and without the Elementals and me, it might be successful!"

"But one problem, how are suppose to get to the Eastern Caverns without the Elementals," Pronto asks.

"It wasn't just the Elemental's powers, it was also me who awoken it. So just point the Shadowtalker to the portal and place one of you guy's thumb on the circle of the back, then it will activate my power that I stored in it," Eli says, "Then the portal will activate on its own."

"Don't worry Eli, we won't fail you," Tad gives him a thumbs-up.

"Bye guys, I miss you," Eli smiles then the image scatters back into the air and the circuit deactivated.

 **Eli's P.O.V.**

I lay on my 'bed' can't believe that I just talked to my friends and not only that they're going to save me. "They're coming for me Burpy," I nuzzle my warm Infurnus. I walk up to the prison bars but a tug on my hands forces me for not going further.

"Try once more Buzzsaw," I say to my Threshes. Buzzsaw spins around it using his razor-like scales but the chains remained to be unbroken. I stare at the cold, metal gloves trying to focus my powers but the bandages glow red draining my power.

"Why did they put these things on me," I sit back down on the rock bed gazing longley at the gloves.

 _(Flashback)_

I walk down the hallways, more like tunnels of misery, my gaze forward and my eyes steady. A Darkbane holding the chains like a leash; like I'm some sort of dog or pet. I could sense my father walking beside me hoping for a chance to talk. I turn my head to him giving him the silent message that this isn't the place. He nods in understanding then rushes forward as the Goon rests on his shoulder but occasionally giving me a glance.

"Wait here," Blakk growls as we are about to enter the throne room but he goes forward. Three Darkbane are making sure that I don't escape as I wait at the end of the hallway before the throne room.

"I summoned you here today to bring you some news," I hear Brimstone's voice probably addressing his subjects.

"For thousands of year we planned our escape, we nearly succeeded twice but both operations were interrupted." A bunch of BOO's and angry cries light up the room. "The first one was attacking the Guardian Gate but Eli Shane closed it up. Second was using a ghoul teleporter drill but Eli Shane cured the ghouls. Third time was ghouling the Elementals but Eli Shane cured them too!" More furious protests cry out at the mention of my name.

"Soon we are launching a new escape, we are strike again for the Guardian Gate but this time, we won't be interfered! May I present Eli Shane!"

The Darkbane behind me pushes me forward and the other two flank my sides. I walk forward as a bunch of growls and yells welcome me into the room with my chains chorusing with the cries.

"Ah finally we meet face to face again," Brimstone towers over me with his hands behind his back.

"Let's have a talk shall we," he wraps his giant arm around me petite shoulder.

We reach the outside with Dr. Blakk, Goon, and my Dad with us as well.

"You see I wasn't happy with you as you ruined our plans, so of course here you must be punished," Brimstone scolding me then he waves his hand over a pool of Dark Water.

"Sorry but it's your fault that you threatened Slugterra," I shrug my shoulders. Blakk slaps my head pretty hard making me slightly hiss in pain.

"Enough! It's your fault I'm like this," Blakk grabs me in his grasp.

"Put him down Blakk," my Dad growls. Blakk snarls then drops me then I land on my feet.

"What I'm curious is how you have your powers," the Goon hops on my shoulder. My father mumbles under his breath but I made out that he knew what my destiny is.

"What was that," the Goon looks at him.

My father remains stern and stubborn but gives in, "Eli is the Chosen One of the Slugs."

"Of course, I've heard of the destined power," Brimstone's eyes spark a ew interest in me.

"Blakk bring them out," Brimstone orders. Blakk brings out some metal gloves with chains extended at the end.

The Goon sends a dark energy wave through my body; bringing me to my knees as the pool of Dark Water is in front of me. Blakk dips the gloves in the Dark Water then using the chain to drift it to me.

"Use your powers," Brimstone orders but I remain silent.

The Goon's energy wave activates my hands to glow blue. The gloves jump and attach to my hands bringing my hands down into the Dark Water. I groan at the contact, Dark Water is a burning sensation like boiling my hands; finally as I bring my hands out the gloves glowed red then disappears. They extend from my fingertips to my elbows with no locks on it like it melted itself together.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

I calm my mind concentrating but the same effect occurs as I feel more exhausted. Chiller sends an ice blast then Buzzsaw tries to break them but no luck. These are indestructible. The door unlocking sparks me to rise up; I see Blakk with my Dad's arm in his grasp.

"Time for your reunion," Blakk tosses my father into the cell.

After he walks out of my sight, I run up to my long-lost father and gave him the biggest hug I could ever do. Next thing I knew I was sobbing along with him. After several minutes we break up looking at each other.

"Dad, are you okay," I ask concern for his well being.

"I'm fine but I'm kind of glad I get to see you again but not in this manner," my father replies. Burpy hops on my shoulder then gives a wave at his former slinger.

"Hey Burpy," my Dad greets my best friend.

"So time for a catch-up," I sit on my rock with him by my side.

 _(Eastern Caverns)_

Junjie walks up to the Guardian Gate with the Elementals sitting on their perches providing the energy for the Gate to exist. Then all of a sudden they start to glow and then a purple hole rips into reality. Junjie jumps back as a bundle of mechas fall with their riders. In front of the Eastern Champion was the Shane Gang and a dirty blonde boy younger then Eli with them. Speaking of Eli, he wasn't with them.

"Junjie!" Kord exclaims as he hugs his former teammate.

"We need to talk," Trixie walks up to him bringing a worried aura.

"Where's Eli?" Junjie asks about his best friend.

* * *

 **This chapter was so much fun to write! The Shane Gang arrived back into the Eastern Caverns and Eli now has more troubles to deal with. The drama, I can't deal with it myself. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite my other Slugterra stories, including this one.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	7. Hope and Love

**Sooooooooo, where do I start? Oh yeah, my ideas just deflated, withered on the floor, I poked it, stomp on it, even try to light on fire but nothing happened. Then covered by a mountain of homework; I tried to find it but luckily I did! SO here's a new chapter and it's long for you guys. ;-p**

 **I'm disappointed, I work on these stories and nothing! Please give me your opinions and feedback, I appreciate it.**

 **SlugTurtle: I wish I could meet you in person and give you a huge shoutout and an award. You are the only one who commented on chapter 6, you are the most amazing person ever. Thank you! Make any story request or anything for my other stories for me and I will do it for you, just PM me.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"Time for your reunion," Blakk tosses my father into the cell._

 _After he walks out of my sight, I run up to my long-lost father and gave him the biggest hug I could ever do. Next thing I knew I was sobbing along with him. After several minutes we break up looking at each other._

 _"Dad, are you okay," I ask concern for his well being._

 _"I'm fine but I'm kind of glad I get to see you again but not in this manner," my father replies. Burpy hops on my shoulder then gives a wave at his former slinger._

 _"Hey Burpy," my Dad greets my best friend._

 _"So time for a catch-up," I sit on my rock with him by my side._

 _(Eastern Caverns)_

 _Junjie walks up to the Guardian Gate with the Elementals sitting on their perches providing the energy for the Gate to exist. Then all of a sudden they start to glow and then a purple hole rips into reality. Junjie jumps back as a bundle of mechas fall with their riders. In front of the Eastern Champion was the Shane Gang and a dirty blonde boy younger then Eli with them. Speaking of Eli, he wasn't with them._

 _"Junjie!" Kord exclaims as he hugs his former teammate._

 _"We need to talk," Trixie walks up to him bringing a worried aura._

 _"Where's Eli?" Junjie asks about his best friend._

* * *

 **Eli's P.O.V.**

"So Eli how was it in Slugterra without me," my father says but glancing his eyes flashing with guilt.

"Umm, pretty good you're average dealing with the villains who want to take over Slugterra or anything else." I tap my fingers in my thighs awkwardly, I mean I was targeted by all the bad guys and telling my dad is kind of awkward. Then a chirp and a tug on my shirt catches my attention to see Burpy pointing to himself and the other slugs. Oh yeah, dad hadn't met the other slugs personally.

"Well you met my friends but not all my slugs," I motion my hand to me as all my slugs hop on the rock, between me and my dad.

"Meet my team," I then points to each slug, "Burpy, Joules, Banger, Spinner, Chiller, Buzzsaw, Tangles, Suds, Dazer, Goober, Spooker, Rocky, Bolo, Mo, Stunts, Beeker, Larry, Dozer, Burner, Glimmer, Torch, Urchin, Mucky, Sparky, Digger, Noodle, Bugsy, Rookie, my Exmitter, Charger, Maggs, Rex, Joker, and Doc."

I glance up to see my dad eying curiously towards Burpy, Doc, Joules, Banger, Spinner, Chiller, Beeker, Stunts, and my other megamorphs.

"Why are these slugs different," my father pointed to them.

"Well they're called megamorphs, experienced slugs who can handle 200mph speed making them a bit stronger and faster than normal slugs. And when they reach 200mph their protoform and veliocemorph change," I explain as simply as I could.

My dad seemed to process that easily than I thought as he picks up Burpy and strokes his head, Burpy gives a soft coo leaning into my father's touch. "Amazing how did you find out," my father ask as holds out his left palm as Banger hops into giving a slight grin.

"Well Blakk created a super vehicle which Kord upgraded our mechabeasts to be in some sort of bike mode. As he chased us I noticed a pile of rocks in front of us blocking the path so I fired Burpy, then he changed causing the rocks to explode into pieces," Burpy hops on my shoulder ruffling his antennae on his head quite proudly. "The reason why was that I was going 100 mph when I shot him, so it gave him a speed boost of able to handle 200 mph. Then Red Hook created the accelerators on our blasters so the megamorphs can reach velocity.

"Impressive, Eli," my father pats my back; I choked up inside as my chest tightened, after six years of my dad missing, he is now with me. "It's amazing how much you've grown without me to guide you, sometimes I wish I was with you through your experiences."

"It's alright dad, it is not your fault besides I had my friends with me," my body warmed up of a bubbling feeling of remembering my Gang- no, my family. "The only thing I'm worried about is how are they without me, I did leave them a clue to find us, hopefully they're there already." I sigh dropping my head as I gaze at my boots.

"Um, where?" my father cocks his head questioningly-oh right he doesn't know about the Eastern Caverns.

"Remember Junjie," I chose to start with my friend first who is also the Eastern Champion, equivalent to me as a Shane.

"The man who was able to stop that ghoul from hitting me, yeah," he touches his chin with his index as he met Junjie when we were saving the Elementals and Slugterra.

"Yeah he came from the Eastern Caverns as their champion and the only entrance is through another Guardian Gate but you need the Elementals to power it up. But the Shadowtalker I gave them should grant them to go back and recruit our friends when the Darkbane start to attack," I explain looking into his blue eyes, the exact hue and shape of mine.

"So this gate can take you different places," my dad mused rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yep and maybe after this is over, one day we will get the Elementals back and discover new lands and maybe new slugs," I stand up with my arms raised to my chest and clenched tight. Ever since I saw the various symbols on the gate, I wanted to go to the different places. I sat back down looking at my dad who's mused by my excitement.

"I'm sure you will reach that goal and possible, I could join you," my dad ruffles my blue hair making many strands out of place. Whenever my dad came to the Surface and then had to leave, he always ruffled my hair keep telling me to cut it or tame it. But I kept refusing to.

We gave each other a heart-felting smile then the prison door slams open as we both turn our heads to see Blakk. "Visiting hours are over," he grumbles, with his giant pale hands he grasped my father's arm very forcefully and drags him out the room.

Blakk shuts the prison door and locks it stashing the key onto his belt- cliché much, just like every prison movie- I give a sympathetic smile and wave softly at my father who mimicked my actions.

As he walked out of sight, Burpy hops onto my shoulder giving me another coo and nuzzles his warm head against my cheek, "Don't worry Burpy, our friends will stop the Darkbane. But I don't about us..." Burpy raises an eyebrow and gives me a dead pan look, then he starts a minute rant with a series of chirps, coos, and clicks and waving his little arms around in a frantic manner.

"Alright, alright just calm down Burp, we will stop them" I tease my angered Infurnus who stops his little protest and hops onto the flat rock then he curls his tiny orange body. I give a yawn and outstretch my arms, I lay my body down beside Burpy who fell asleep, my other slugs curl around Burpy creating a slug circle and me positioned by them.

"All we have to do is wait for the strike and grab those keys," I mumble to my sleeping slugs as I stare at the rock ceiling. It was simple red mixed in with black ashes much like everything else here.

One thought poisoned my mind, how did the Darkbane know about the Surface?

And what do they mean by reclaiming?

How are they related to Shadowclan?

Who banished them below Slugterra?

Where did Dark Water come from?

I lightly shake my head, expelling the various of questions I'm drive to reveal the answers. My eyes start to droop watching the red parts of the ceiling to mix into black- soon everything was consumed by the dark color.

So far I believe I had stayed down here for three days, tomorrow I must wake waiting for each moment to pass until Slugterra will see its most darkest of all days. Time is crucial and I must spend every minute of it preparing and planning, hopefully my friends are doing the same as we are heading to our biggest battle yet.

Then sleepiness covers my body as I drift into a dreamless sleep or it was that what I thought.

A dark, chilling laugh echoes through my mind and a pair of blood red eyes piercing the black.

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Junjie rushes to his friends' aids, with a couple of heaves he pushed the mechas to a corner as they all stood up but a certain white wolf mechabeast and a blue haired and eyed boy was missing. "My friends!" Junjie rejoices as he raises an eyebrow at the teens, each one of them groan as they raise to their aching legs.

"Remind me to add parachutes to the mechas or creates a cushion," Kord stated as he rubs his lower back.

Pronto groans on the floor as he is face planting the ground and his slugs splayed over his back and they're dizzy.

"I can't believe it, we made it to the Eastern Caverns," Trixie rises to her feet pushing her mecha into standing position.

Tad rubs his head as he opens his eyes his mouth dropped wide open, Pieper hops on his shoulder who is in awe as well gazing at the forbidden land they fell into. "What is this place?" he stands up looking around the cave.

To his left was a giant circle with slug energy flowing through it and eleven pedestals surrounding the gate each one containg a slug with weird glowing marks. Eleven slugs total a Tormato, an Aquabeek, Frost Crawler, a Flatulorhinkus, a Rammstone, a Frightgeist, a Hop Rock, a Vine Drill, a Thresher, a Tazerling, and finally a Boon Doc; each one looking new and fresh with power. Tad spots another male in unusual clothing he never seen before and on his shoulder is another Infurnus but it's a lighter orange then Burpy and have different markings.

"Junjie, bro!" Kord wraps his arms around Junjie who was looking out of breath and gives him a giant hug.

Trixie taps the Cave Troll's shoulder, "Umm I think you're suffocating Junjie, Kord."

"Oh," Kord releases the Eastern Champion who took deep clean breathes of air.

"It's alright, it is good to see you," Junjie tilts his head to the side then takes notice of Tad and points at the awed teen. "Who's he?"

"Oh this is Tad a friend of ours and a new member of the Shane Gang," Trixie rests her hand on his left shoulder, "Tad this is Junjie the Champion of the Eastern Caverns."

Tad backs up hastily and clasps his head with his hands as Pieper sits on his left shoulder, "Wait what- who, what?!"

"Tad this is the Eastern Caverns," Trixie slowly pronounces to a puzzled Tad.

"This is our good friend Junjie who protects these caverns," Pronto waves a hand in Junjie's direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Junjie holds out his hand to the brown-haired teen who was gazing with admiration.

Tad accepts joining his hand with Junjie's, "Same to you so you knew Eli?"

"Yes I have but I do not see him with you," Junjie looks over his shoulder looking for the blue-haired friend who freed him from the Goon's control.

"About that Junjie we, hehehe, have an interesting story you may want to sit down for," Pronto nervously chuckles as he fiddle with his fingers and take sudden interest at his boots.

"Nonsense I am sure he is well and couldn't come. Come, come you must see Peach Blossom Spring Cavern." Junjie walks behind the gang and slightly and gently push the behind towards the opening of the cave. All four of them gave in as they followed the Eastern Champion who strolled in front of them and towards the neighboring cavern.

A blaring light shines in their eyes causing each one expect Junjie to use their hands to cover their eyes. Trixie blinks rapidly trying to dispose of the black dots swimming in her vision.

As they cleared she gaped as thousands maybe millions of cherry blossoms dance around in the air but that wasn't it, flags of the Eastern Cavern symbol decorate the top of the gate in shining red and vibrant yellow colors. Banners hung from each tall gate to the entrance of the cavern sporting vivacious greens, blues, whites, and reds with golden delicate engravings of the history.

Closest to the cave was Junjie's ancestor, Wang, facing the Emperor with Joo-Joo in an arrow who Wang pulled looking ready to fire the Infurnus. As they continue to walk more and more different Eastern Champions doing a signature pose or move.

Finally they reached towards the entrance to see above the word containing Junjie with his right arm and wrist blaster laid diagonally across his chest to his left shoulder, Joo-Joo on his shoulder, and his left laid relaxed at his side. Each of the Shane Gang expect Tad, hearts clenched and proud expression surface on their faces.

Kord on the far left aiming his blaster to the left with Bludgeon on his shoulder, Pronto by to the right of Kord with his Blaster raised to the left as he wore a determined look, then to the far right was Trixie who is leaning on her right leg and holding her blaster lazily with her right hand as it rests on her right shoulder, and finally to the left to her was Eli who was aiming his wrist blaster and blaster forward with Burpy and the Elementals on his shoulders.

The order was from left to right; Kord, Pronto, Junjie, Eli, Trixie.

Above the heroes was the Emperor with his ghoulish white hands perched above ready to strike like a cat, and his eyes directing to the Shane Gang. Then below the heroes was many faces of Swick placing his hands on his hips, a little purple-haired girl named Hoshi, Drucilla, the Pyritor, Master Lian, Sleade, Shadow Claus, Hamengku and his friends; each one raising their blasters in a fighting position.

"You like it?" Junjie amused by their expressions.

"I don't have the words," Trixie exclaims softly gazing at the banner of the Shane Gang and Junjie.

* * *

 **Sorry for the entire summer absence, I had so much time away from my computer to update. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


End file.
